Digimon World Truth
by Shino-Kurumi
Summary: Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan game Digimon World Dawn. Fic ini penuh dengan OC. Maaf kalau tidak atau kurang memuaskan. OC-nya sifatnya menjadi-jadi juga, sih... Dimohon saran, kritik, dan review anda. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.


**Digimon World Truth: New Story**

**WARNING, WARNING: CERITA INI BERDASARKAN DIGIMON WORLD DAWN ATAU DUSK. TERIMA KASIH.**

**Chapter 1: A boy with his new digimon.**

"Ayo, Agumon! Pepper Breath!" Perintah seorang laki-laki.

"Baik!" Agumon pun melancarkan serangan Pepper Breath pada Veemon yang ada di hadapannya.

Veemon tersebut pun terkena serangan tersebut dan kemudian kepanasan.

"Bagus! Claw Attack!" Teriak orang itu.

Agumon pun melancarkan serangan Claw Attack padanya, dan Veemon itu pun menjadi DigiEgg.

Orang itu berjalan cepat dan mengambil telur digimon tersebut.

"Bagus, Agumon! Kau memang partner terbaikku!" Kata orang itu sambil mengambil telur Digimon tersebut.

"Hehe..." Agumon tertawa kecil.

'KRUUUUUUUUUUK~~'

Agumon menatap perutnya.

Orang itu menatap Agumon.

"Lapaaaar... Mau makan, doong." Pinta Agumon.

"Iya, iya... Kamu ini selalu lapar, ya..." Orang itu pun melempar 2 buah daging. Agumon melahap semua itu dengan cepat.

"Nih, tambahannya." Orang itu melempar beberapa telur goreng yang digulung.

"Yay, telur goreng!" Agumon langsung memakan semua itu.

"Masih mau!" Pinta Agumon lagi.

"Iya, iya..." Orang itu memberi Agumon banyak daging dan telur goreng. Akhirnya Agumon pun kenyang.

-Digital World, Snowfall City, Tamer's Home-

"Fiuuuh... Capek juga..." Keluh orang itu.

"Ichiro, kau sudah pulang, gya?" Tanya seseorang/ seekor/ sebuah/ se- apalah.

"Oh, Agumon Hakase. Iya. Aku sudah pulang." Jawab Ichiro.

"Hei. Aku akan terangkan sesuatu. Perhatikan sebaik mungkin, gya." kata Agumon Hakase, Digimon Navi milik Ichiro, sambil membawa nampan berisi 3 gelas teh hijau hangat.

Agumon Hakase lalu meletakkan teh hijau itu di depan Ichiro, Agumon, dan dirinya sendiri.

"Begini, kamu taruh dulu Agumon mu di digi farm. Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Kamu harus pergi ke kota dan bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang. Kamu kan orang baru, gya." Kata Agumon Hakase.

"Iya, deh..." Jawab Ichiro.

-Digital World, Snowfall city, Snow Plaza-

"Hey, Ichiro, kau terlambat!" Seorang perempuan tampak marah kepada Ichiro.

"Huh? Oh iya, aku ada janji denganmu, ya. Hehe, maaf..." Kata Ichiro.

"Kau sudah terlambat berkali-kali, tahu!" Teriak perempuan itu lagi.

"Maaf. Dengarkan aku dulu! Tadi, aku ketemu Veemon di tempat latihanku yang biasanya! Terus, aku tersesat!" Kata Ichiro.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak membawa GateDisk!" Perempuan itu lalu menarik Ichiro.

"Aduh...~ sakit, Yuno...~" Ichiro mengerang kesakitan.

-Digital World, Snowfall City, Snow Gate-

"Hei, coba lihat itu, Ichiro." Yuno menunjuk ke arah dua Knightmon yang sedang menghadang sesuatu.

"Huh? Gak kelihatan." Jawab Ichiro.

"Ya udah, kita lanjutkan saja." Kata Yuno.

-Digital World, Snowfall City, Snow Hall-

"Ichiro, kau bisa bersosialisasi dengan para tamer yang ada di sini. Sering-seringlah berkunjung ke sini. Mungkin kau bisa mendapat informasi penting. Paham?" Tanya Yuno.

"Iya." Jawab Ichiro.

-Digital World, Snowfall City, Snow Square-

"Nah, di sini, kau bisa bertanya pada orang-orang yang ada di sana." Jelas Yuno.

"Tidak mungkin! Jangan bercanda!" Teriak seseorang (laki-laki). Dia tampak marah.

"Benar! Kami tidak terima!" Teriak yang lain (perempuan).

Yuno segera menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi. Maaf mengganggu. Tapi, ada apa di sini, ya?" Tanya Yuno.

"Ah, Yuno..." Perempuan tadi duluan berbicara.

"Oh, Yuno, kebetulan sekali! Tolong dengarkan permasalahan kami!" Pinta yang laki-laki.

"Oke, oke. Baiklah. Akira, ceritakan. Amane, kau tunggu dulu, ya." Kata Yuno.

"Begini, kami sedang berlatih di Chaos Land, lalu tiba-tiba muncul seekor digimon. Kami baru saja melihatnya. Kami pun mencoba melawannya, tetapi kalah. Kami pun kembali ke Tamer's Home." Jelas Akira.

"Lalu?" Tanya Yuno.

"Ternyata, keenam digimon kami terinfeksi virus. Virus ini baru saja ditemukan, dan Chief Akemi memutuskan kalau keenam Digimon kami harus diambil virusnya." Terang Akira.

"Loh? Kenapa menolak? Kan bagus." Kata Yuno.

"Tapi, jika virus itu diambil, Digimon itu akan kehilangan ingatannya." Kata seseorang dengan wajah sedih.

"Ch-Chief Akemi! Kenapa anda ada di sini?" Tanya Amane.

"Chief Akemi, saya tidak keberatan jika digimon saya kehilangan kekuatannya, tapi, bisakah ingatannya tetap?" Tanya Akira.

"Apa kau yakin? Tapi, kau sudah hampir menjadi Silver Tamer!" Kata Chief Akemi.

"Hey, Chief. Walaupun Digimon Akira dan Amane kehilangan ingatan, apakah dia akan kehilangan seluruhnya?" Tanya Ichiro tiba-tiba.

"Tentu, Ichiro." Jawab Chief Akemi.

**WARNING: MULAI SEKARANG ICHIRO AKAN DITULIS SATOU KARENA NAMANYA ADALAH ICHIRO SATOU, KECUALI UNTUK YUNO DAN AGUMON. MEREKA. TETAP MENYEBUT ICHIRO.**

"Kalau begitu, virusnya tak usah diambil! Coba bayangkan kalau digimonmu yang harus mengalami itu!" Teriak Satou.

Mereka semua menunduk.

"Aku mengerti, Satou. Tapi, karena virus ini sebagian kota hancur kemarin. Kalau masalah memperbaiki kota sih, tak masalah, tapi, tidak hanya itu. Para penduduk pun sebagian besar menghilang, dan muncul juga berbagai digimon di kota." Jelas Chief Akemi.

Hening.

"... Baik, kalau sudah mengerti, berikan Digimon-digimon kalian." Kata Chief Akemi.

"Maaf. Ini juga demi penduduk." Kata Chief Akemi.

Chief Akemi pun pergi. Hanya tinggal mereka bertiga.

"Maafkan aku, Akira, Amane..." Yuno meminta maaf.

"Padahal, Aku sudah Platinum Tamer dan seharusnya aku melindungi kalian, tapi... Maaf..." Kata Yuno.

"Tak apa, Yuno. Ini sudah bukan masalah pangkat." Kata Akira.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Satou mana?" Tanya Amane.

Yuno tersentak kaget.

"Be-benar juga! Ichiro hilang! Aku harus pergi mencarinya! Sampai ketemu lagi!" Yuno segera berlari pergi mencari Ichiro.

-Digital World, Snowfall City, Snow Office-

"Haaah... Ichiro ke mana, sih?" Keluh Yuno. Ia tampak kesal.

Tiba-tiba, Digivice Yuno berbunyi.

_**"Yuno, datanglah ke Union Room bersama Satou. Tolong bantu kami."**_

Dan itulah akhir dari pesan Chief Akemi pada Yuno.

Yuno pun sweatdropped.

"Awas kau, Ichirooooooo!" Yuno pun lari keliling kota.

-Digital World, Snowfall City, Union Room-

_**"Pengangkatan virus 68% complete, 72% complete, 89% complete, 94% complete..."**_

Tiba-tiba, sirine darurat berbunyi.

"Ada apa?" Teriak Chief Akemi panik.

"Maaf Chief Akemi, ada Error." Kata salah satu petugas di situ.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa terjadi?" Teriak Chief Akemi.

"Telah terdeteksi virus yang sangat kuat!" Lapor salah satu petugas yang ada di situ.

Tiba-tiba, terasa guncangan yang keras.

"A-apa ini?" Pikir Chief Akemi.

"Akemi! Lihat itu!" Seru Susano-o mon.

Akemi melihat apa yang ada di depannya, dan...

"Kekekekekeke!" Tawa seekor digimon.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Akemi sinis.

"Kau tak perlu tahu namaku..." Jawab digimon aneh itu.

'BRUK!'

Tiba-tiba, Akemi terjatuh ke tanah.

"Chief Akemi!" Panggil wakilnya, yaitu Sano.

_"Ah, Sano..." _Kata Akemi dalam hati. Kesadaran Akemi mulai memudar.

Satou berdiri terpaku melihat pemandangan itu.

"Sa-satou..." Sano menatap Satou.

Satou menggigit bibirnya. Dia segera berlari ke Tamer's Home untuk mengambil Agumonnya.

Setelah Satou pergi, Sano dan Megidramon pun berdiri.

"Katakan, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Chief Akemi!" Teriak Sano dengan marah.

"Aku hanya melepaskan ini." Jawab digimon aneh itu sambil memperlihatkan seekor digimon yang sangat kecil.

"Katakan, apa kau menyuntikkan virus ke dalam tubuh Chief Akemi?" Tanya sebuah suara.

"Yuno!" Teriak Sano. Ia sepertinya kaget.

"Benar sekali. Aku menyuntikkan virus. Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya digimon itu.

"Gampang sekali. Kau pasti juga menyuntikkan virus pada digimon-digimon itu, kan?" Tanya Yuno pada digimon itu sambil menunjuk digimon Akira dan Amane.

"Oh, mereka yang di Chaos Land... Tentu. Aku menyuntikkan virus percobaan." Kata Digimon itu.

Yuno menunduk. Dia terdiam.

"Yuno, apa tadi kau berpapasan dengan Satou?" Tanya Sano.

Sano tidak mendapat jawaban dari Yuno. Sano pun menggigit bibirnya.

"Megidramon! Serang dia!" Perintah Sano.

"Ya!" Megidramon pun menerjang ke arah digimon itu, tapi, mendadak gerakannya menjadi kaku.

"Kenapa, Megidramon?" Tanya Sano.

"Kalian lengah. Aku menyuntikkan virus padanya. Dia akan segera menjadi data rongsokan." Kata Digimon itu.

"Megidramon!" Teriak Sano panik. "Kurang ajar!" Geram Sano.

"Kejam! Megidramon kan juga Digimon!" Teriak Yuno.

"Dia sampah, sama seperti kalian." Jawab Digimon itu.

"Kurang ajar, kau!" Teriak Yuno.

"Sleipmon! Gallantmon! Seraphimon! Serang dia!" Perintah Yuno.

"Jangan! Yuno!" Sano mencoba untuk menghentikan Yuno, tetapi sia-sia. Digimon-digimon Yuno sudah menyerang Digimon itu.

Tapi, kali ini gerakan mereka tidak terhenti, tetapi, ketiga Digimon itu malah lenyap tanpa bekas.

"A-apa? Tidak mungkin! Sleipmon! Gallantmon! Seraphimon!" Panggil Yuno.

"Ke-kemana Digimon-digimon Yuno?" Sano ikut kaget.

"Tenang saja. Mereka masih hidup, tapi, Tamer ini harus ikut aku!" Digimon itu lalu menarik Yuno dan melemparnya ke dalam suatu portal.

"Kyaaaa!" Teriak Yuno.

"Yuno! Gawat! Ini buruk!" Sano mulai panik.

"Awas kau, Digimon aneeeh!" Teriak Yuno dari dalam portal.

"Yuno! Gawat! Kurang ajar kau! Agumon! Serang Digimon itu!" Perintah sebuah suara.

"Baik, Ichiro! Pepper Breath!" Agumon lalu melancarkan serangan Pepper Breath pada Digimon itu. Tapi, serangan Agumon lenyap tanpa bekas begitu mendekati Digimon itu.

"Apa?" Satou terheran-heran.

"Tidak mungkin!" Sano menjadi tambah panik karena semua serangan tidak bisa mengenainya.

"Cih, dasar pengganggu. Kalian semua akan kulenyapkan!" Kata Digimon itu.

Tiba-tiba, Sano dan Satou terjatuh. Pandangan mata mereka kosong.

"Ichiro! Apa yang terjadi?" Agumon mulai bingung sendiri.

"Mereka tidak mati, tetapi, kesadaran mereka hilang untuk sementara." Kata Digimon itu.

_"Gawat, kalau begini aku tentu takkan bisa menang. Aku harus cari bantuan pada orang-orang di kota!" _Pikir Agumon.

Agumon pun mulai mencoba memikirkan cara untuk meminta bantuan dari tamer di kota tanpa membiarkan Digimon itu kabur.

"Percuma. Semua orang dan Digimon di kota sudah bernasib sama seperti kedua sampah ini." Kata Digimon itu.

_"Dia bisa membaca pikiranku... Kalau begitu, terpaksa harus bertaruh... Seandainya saja aku bisa bertahan sampai ada tamer yang datang... Itupun kalau masih ada tamer yang selamat..." _Pikir Agumon.

Agumon pun melancarkan serangan Small Breath pada Digimon itu, dan tentu saja lenyap.

"Percuma." Digimon itu pun berbalik, kemudian menyummon Impmon, Demidevimon, dan Tsukaimon.

"Wah, gawat!" Agumon kemudian melancarkan serangan Pepper Breath pada Impmon, tetapi dapat dihindari. Lalu, serangan Agumon itu malah mengenai Demidevimon.

Agumon pun sweatdropped.

Setelah Agumon perhatikan baik-baik, ternyata pandangan mata mereka juga kosong.

Tiba-tiba, Impmon mencakar Agumon dari belakang.

"Akh! Sakit, tau!" Agumon lalu berbalik, lalu memegang scarf Impmon erat-erat, dan Agumon melempar Impmon ke arah Digimon misterius itu.

Dan seperti dugaan Agumon, Digimon itu juga lenyap tanpa bekas.

"Ugh! Sialan! Aku tak sempat meghindar!" Geram Digimon itu.

"Salah sendiri punya badan yang cukup besar! Bweee!" Ejek Agumon.

Digimon itu tak memperdulikan ejekan Agumon dan kemudian membuat 2 bola energi dengan ukuran yang cukup besar pada kedua tangannya.

Agumon yang melihat itu mencoba untuk menebak apa yang akan diperbuat oleh Digimon itu.

_"Jangan-jangan...!" _Agumon segera berlari ke arah salah satu komputer yang ada di situ, dan mulai mengunci _warp zone._

"Cih... Kau pintar juga. Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku akan mengirim salah satu dari bola ini untuk meng-hack kota?" Tanya Digimon itu.

"Hmph... Masih ada satu masalah lagi, tahu. Aku tahu, kau tak akan meng-hack _Union Room, _sebab kalau kau meng-hack _Union Room, _rencanamu untuk menguasai server akan kacau balau. Sebab, kau membutuhkan _Union Room _yang normal untuk menjalankan rencanamu." Kata Agumon.

"Huh... Pintar juga kau..." Kata Digimon itu.

Lalu, Tsukaimon memegang Agumon, dan Demidevimon mulai mencoba untuk merobek perut Agumon.

"Hei! Hentikan!" Agumon lalu menendang Demidevimon yang mendekat dan melepaskan diri.

Lalu, Agumon menggunakan Pepper Breath pada Demidevimon yang sedang terjatuh, dan Demidevimon pun lenyap.

Digimon itu tak menyadari kalau Agumon telah mengalahkan Demidevimon dan Impmon. Digimon itu sibuk sendiri dengan mencoba untuk meng-hack kota dari _Union Room._

"Hei, Digimon! Lalat ijo masuk mulutmu! Eh, maksudnya, rekanmu tinggal satu!" Teriak Agumon.

Digimon itu pun sweatdropped.

Lalu, Agumon memegang telinga Tsukaimon, dan membantingnya sekuat tenaga ke tanah, dan mencakar Tsukaimon sampai lenyap.

"Bagaimana? Rekanmu lenyap semua!" Kata Agumon.

"Huh, siapa bilang mereka rekanku? Mereka itu cuma barang gagal!" Kata Digimon aneh itu.

Agumon pun kesal, dan mengungsikan Sano, Chief Akemi, dan Satou ke tempat aman secepatnya.

Tetapi, sebelum Agumon sempat mengamankan ketiga tamer itu, dia diserang dari belakang. Laser tipis keluar dari jari Digimon itu, dan mengenai punggung Agumon.

Agumon terjatuh. Ketiga tamer tersebut terlepas dari tangannya.

Hening sesaat...

_**-End of Chapter 1-**_

_Author: Bagaimana? Apakah membosankan? Jelek? Gak mutu? Mohon direview, ya! Dan boleh juga ngusulin OC, tapi lewat PM! Kalau lewat review tak diterima. Kalau mau ngusulin OC, harus ada Nama, gender, dan sifat, ya! Nanti Digimon OC authornya yang tentuin! *digebuk* Saya minta maaf kalau ada miss typo atau bagian yang kurang jelas. Sebagai penjelas, __**Megidramon sudah lenyap, dan Agumon Hakase itu sangat pintar. Untuk info lebih lanjut, ketik 'Agumon Hakase Wikia' pada Google. Terus masuki link-nya.**_

_REVIEW DAN SARAN, ATAU USUL. MENERIMA FLAME, TAPI JANGAN PANAS-PANAS YA! Maaf karena OC-nya pada ngaco, lebay, dan jelek._


End file.
